Six Years Later
by Dlbn
Summary: Six years after Soubi met Ritsuka, the blonde asks a question he already knows the answer to. *Dedication fic*


Dlbn: Hey everyone! Another one shot!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or anything from it. That all belongs to Yun Kouga. I also don't own Kozue. That's a legit place in Tokyo and is a part off/owned by Park Hyatt Hotel Tokyo. I only own Akira. I make NO money off of writing in this category.

Dedication: This is dedicated to my best friend/sister A, who is getting married this afternoon. I actually got the weekend off so I could come for the wedding. Yay! Congrats to you and your wonderful husband to be. Here's to a long lasting relationship that's better than the ones we grew up surrounded by. Love you both! (Insert heart here cuz fanfic won't let me)

000

Eighteen years. He'd spent eighteen years on this planet, yet he only had memory of the past eight. Ten years were down the drain and forced out of his mind. Yet, since he woke up, his number one goal had been to get his memories back; to become who he was before he lost them all those years ago. But over time, he'd realized that that childish dream was just that. Childish and unattainable. So he'd ended up having to settle for making new memories and trying not to lose those instead. He'd realized being himself as alright, even if he faked being someone else to keep Septimal Moon quiet and sated, and was finally starting to get back on track with his life. Ritsuka had eventually settled down in the heart of Tokyo in a penthouse of a rather expensive apartment a few blocks away from Ato College where both he and his boyfriend attended. It was convenient for both of them to not have to deal with the twenty minute on foot and bus trek from Soubi's old apartment to the school. After all, they both knew it just wasn't safe for them to do so anymore since they were an official active fighting Unit. People could and would attack them at any time in an attempt to win bragging rights of getting one over a member of Septimal Moon. Of course, they'd never actually _win_. Soubi was too good and too careful to let that happen.

The past three or four years had been spent together in quiet complacency with the world they were part of, and reveling in one another's almost constant company. It wasn't until Ritsuka was seventeen and his psychotic mother had finally kicked him out of the house after a rather severe attempt to kill him that Ritsuka had finally accepted the blonde's offer of moving in with him. Graduation had come soon after that, and Yoji and Natsuo moved back to Gora to help Nagisa-sensei with her experiments. Yuiko and Yayoi had both gotten accepted to the colleges they had applied to. Yuiko still lived at home with her parents, but Yayoi had his own little dorm at his college out in Osaka. The three communicated regularly, but they didn't see one another often. Even Osamu had started to become distant from Ritsuka, whom she'd started to rekindle her friendship with after graduating and moving to go to college near Mt. Fuji. That left Ritsuka alone with Soubi and their friends Kio and Akira, a happily married couple. He'd admitted to Soubi around the time of their friends' wedding that he had thought before, numerous times as it were, about the two of them one day tying the knot themselves. However, the ravenette knew that was something that just may never come to be.

And that's why Soubi was now with Akira and Kio in a local jewelry shop looking at gold plated engagement rings.

"Anything specific in mind, Sou-chan?" Kio wondered, scratching at his lime green bangs. "I mean, other than gold."

His own engagement ring had been platinum.

"I'm not sure…something simple…" Soubi replied. "Ritsuka's never been one for complicated."

"Your entire _relationship_ is complicated." Akira offered, wrapping an arm around the tall blonde's shoulders. "Seriously, though, what are you thinking? His favorite color maybe? Or some kind of specific design?"

"I have no idea." Soubi stated again, running a hand through his hair. "You two know Ritsuka as well as I do. Any ideas…?"

"No one knows Ritsuka as well as you do." Kio interjected, tapping a finger on his bottom lip as he looked plain gold bands.

"Well…" Soubi flushed.

Akira laughed. "Just look around. If you see something that just says 'Ritsuka' to you, get it." He suggested. "That's how I picked out Kio's."

"And here I thought more of a thought process went into it." Kio giggled.

"Well, I had an idea at first, but then I saw that one and chose it right away."

"How sweet."

A woman in a pressed black pencil skirt and white blouse walked over to them, small heels tapping a rhythm on the floor.

"Good morning!" She greeted, clutching a clipboard to her chest. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Yeah, we're trying to help him pick an engagement ring for his boyfriend, but all we're getting from him is 'I have no idea'." Kio informed.

She smiled at Soubi. "I'll be glad to help you out. What kind of band are you thinking?"

"Gold, something simple." Soubi shrugged one shoulder.

"Diamond or other gem?"

"Uh…diamond…?" Soubi looked to Akira for help.

Out of the three artists, he was the only one with experience in this kind of thing.

"Diamond." Akira offered. "Anything else is nice, but diamonds are classic."

"Alright then."

"Excellent. Here, let me show you some models we have."

She spent the next half hour showing Soubi simple gold bands with diamonds in varying sizes on the top. He hadn't managed to find one that really spoke to him like Akira had suggested, but there were more options in the store.

"That's all we have for gold bands. How about we try another type of setting? Now, I know you said simple, but it's an engagement ring. How about something a little bit flashier and something simpler for the wedding ring?"

Soubi could practically hear the hinted 'if he says yes'. Of course he'd say yes. They loved one another and Ritsuka had even thought about marrying him before. There was no chance in hell he'd turn Soubi down after all they went through just to be together.

"Sure…"

She left and returned with a selection of gold bands with little diamonds on the side. Soubi took a few minutes to look over them and shook his head.

"Sorry." He offered. "I'm not good with this sort of thing."

"It's alright." She replied. "Would you consider silver or platinum instead?"

"Why not."

She left them alone to get some more rings.

"Come on, Sou-chan." Kio scolded his best friend. "You're going to pick one, you know that right? You're not getting cold feet."

"Of course not." Soubi scoffed. "I'm certain of what I'm doing."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Believe it or not, Kio, picking out an engagement ring can be a long, drawn out process." Akira pointed out. "My sister dragged me to at _least_ a dozen stores before I found that one."

"We've been to six or seven already." Kio informed. "We're running out of shops on this strip."

"We'll figure it out. There's always tomorrow."

"Our anniversary is next week." Soubi informed. "I'd like to get this done as quickly as possible so it's ready in time."

"Proposing on your anniversary." Kio laughed. "Where have I heard _that_ before?"

Akira flushed. He'd done the same thing.

"Anniversary of when we got our own place…" Soubi corrected. "A bit different. What would you prefer I do? Wait until Valentine's Day or something else cheesy? Ritsuka's a romantic, I know, but he doesn't do cheesy all that well."

"Well…"

Kio stopped talking as the saleswoman came back with a small set of rings.

"Now, I'm not certain what you're willing to spend, but I must warn you these are a tiny bit on the pricy side." She showed them to Soubi.

He looked over the set. The last one caught his eye. "May I?" he wondered, pointing to the ring.

"Of course." She took it off and handed it to him, waiting patiently with her arms behind her back while he looked at it.

It was silver and made of two bands that twisted together. At the top was a large diamond, and smaller ones danced up the sides. Seven diamonds in all, Soubi counted. Hm. Fitting. He smirked before schooling his features.

"I think I've made a decision…"

Kio cheered. "About time!" He commented, pumping a fist into the air.

Akira nudged his shoulder as the woman smiled.

"Excellent." She said. "Anything you want done…?"

"More options?" Kio groaned.

Soubi smirked. "I have an idea…"

000

Ritsuka was only a little surprised when he got home from classes a week later that there was a note stuck to the door. Did Soubi forget to pay the rent on time again? He swore, without Ritsu managing his finances, the blonde was a disaster. He opened the letter while opening the door. It wasn't from the landlord, but the sloppy writing inside was familiar. He smiled. Soubi. What was he up to?

 _Ritsuka,_

 _There's an outfit for you on the bed. Meet me at Kozue tonight at seven. I'll be waiting._

 _Love,_

 _Soubi_

Of course. Only Soubi would take him out somewhere nice to eat while being a total creep about it. Ritsuka laughed and deposited the note on top of the mail piled on the counter. He went into their shared bedroom and found a note with his name on it sitting on the bed with a nice dress shirt and pale blue tie with black trousers. He grabbed the note, but nothing was written inside of it. It was about five, so he had a couple hours to get ready. The ravenette stripped and went into their adjoining bathroom to shower. If they were going somewhere nice, he'd like to not smell like photo developing chemicals and turpentine.

000

Nervously, Soubi stood beside a table at Kozue right by the large windows overlooking Tokyo. He could barely make out the structure of Mt. Fuji across the city, but his thoughts and attentions weren't on the scenery. The little dark plum box in his pocket felt like a heavy weight against Soubi's long, thin fingers that were touching it and spinning it around. God, he was nervous. Yeesh, even asking Ritsuka to move _in_ wasn't this nerve wracking. Then again, it was a lifetime commitment he was making here. So was living together, but that was nothing compared to this. They were already bonded by heart and soul for the rest of their natural born lives, but sharing the same last name was something different. If you'd asked fifteen year old Soubi where he thought he'd be at this age, he'd tell you he was living somewhere in seclusion with Ritsu-sensei. He'd tell you that he was going to be that lying bastard's Fighter _and_ lover. If you'd asked eighteen year old Soubi where he'd be now, he'd tell you he'd be off with Seimei in hiding somewhere nice. He'd probably tell you he was a faithful servant of Beloved, and that they were living the rest of their lives in solitude from the people Seimei despised most. But maybe Ritsuka would be there. Ritsuka, the only person Seimei cared about other than himself. Even if they were living together with Seimei, there was no way they'd be where they are now. Soubi had never thought of himself as one that would settle down with a wife or a husband and maybe children in the suburbs. He always thought he was going to be a loner; a mere slave to whoever it was that named him. Never in a million years would he have believed he would be living in a penthouse loft with the love of his life, far away and safe from the influence and control of Ritsu and Seimei. He never would have thought he'd be in college for anything, let alone the art he-and apparently his mother before him-was so passionate about. It was strange.

But he liked it.

The clock struck seven and the bells chimed. Where was Ritsuka? Had he run late at classes? Or maybe Ritsu had sent him last minute paperwork that _had_ to be filled out before the night was through? No, Ritsuka wouldn't blow him off for something like classes or Ritsu or _paperwork_. The boy barely liked being a member of Septimal Moon as it was.

The elevator across the room dinged and the blonde held his breath, wishing the box in his pants would stop tormenting him. A man around his height, maybe a few inches shorter, came around the corner, escorted by the maitre de. His raven black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, shorter pieces and bangs falling in his plum eyes. Earless and tail-less, he looked one hundred percent the adult he was, as opposed to the child he was until Soubi had taken his ears on the eve of his seventeenth birthday, when he was legal. Ritsuka was wearing a blush that matched his own. With a controlling brother, abusive mother, and absent father in his background, it wasn't a surprise that any positive form of attention-let alone how much Soubi doted on him even now-was both embarrassing and overwhelming for the boy.

Soubi stopped fiddling with the ring and walked closer to the boy, offering him a hand.

"How nice of you to join me." He greeted.

"Baka." Ritsuka replied, taking the offered hand.

The maitre de, a young earless male in his mid-late twenties or something like that, bowed as he left them alone to tend to other arriving customers.

"You look wonderful." Soubi informed, kissing the boy on the cheek.

He smelled like hibiscus leaves and strawberries. No doubt he'd showered before coming here.

"Thanks…" Ritsuka offered a small smile. "You do, too."

Soubi wore a black, open blazer over a pale green collared button up shirt with a white tie, and black slacks and loafers. With his hair pulled back up in the ponytail that both his boyfriend and Kio adored on him, the blonde was the picture of perfection.

"Arigato."

Soubi pulled out a chair with a black blazer hanging off the back and, once Ritsuka was seated, pushed the chair in.

"What's all this about, Soubi?" Ritsuka wondered.

"Can't I treat you once and a while?" Soubi pouted. "You're always working so hard and dealing with so much unnecessary drama. You deserve the chance to relax a little. Besides, today is a special occasion."

In more ways than one.

"How so?"

"It was a year ago that I asked you to move in with me. Don't you remember?"

Ritsuka flushed pink. "I'm surprised you did."

"I'll take that as a yes." Soubi chuckled. "Order what you like. Tonight is on me."

000

An expensive bottle of sake and two large entrees later, Soubi was a nervous wreck. He'd been playing it cool for Ritsuka all evening, but the blonde could tell his lover knew something was up.

"Soubi, are we getting evicted?" Ritsuka wondered, cocking an eyebrow.

"What?" Soubi had to laugh. "Why would you even think that?"

"You're acting weird." Ritsuka replied. "Last time it was because the rent was three and a half days late."

"I'm just enjoying the moment, that's all. Is that a crime, Ritsuka?"

The ravenette almost shivered.

"B-Baka, no, of course not. Just…I don't know, this is weird even by my standards concerning your behavior."

"Well, arigato, Ritsuka." Soubi chuckled.

Ritsuka blushed again, hating how much he felt like that love struck twelve year old he was when Soubi first came into his life. It had taken him until Soubi had been gone with his brother for almost a year and a half and the almost crippling depression that that event had brought on for the knowledge that he truly _was_ in love with the man had settled in. He'd stayed single until just before his fourteenth birthday, when Soubi came back. He admitted it to the blonde that day, and their relationship had restarted and grown from there. Soubi, on the other hand, had been forthcoming about his feelings for the younger male from the start. Though Ritsuka was certain it had started as only an order by Seimei, he was pretty certain that after the two had met, it became something from Soubi's own heart.

"Domashimashite." Ritsuka replied, laughing at his boyfriend.

"Dessert should be here soon." Soubi informed. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, alright?"

"Sure thing." Ritsuka replied. "I'll just enjoy the view."

"Outside?"

"Of you walking away from me."

Soubi blushed. It was adorable, yet a bit startling, that Ritsuka was as comfortable flirting with him out of the blue like that. Back then, in days long passed, the raven would get embarrassed by the mere _mention_ of sex or flirting. But now, he gave as good as he got.

Soubi slipped out of Ritsuka's sigh after a few minutes and the raven looked back out the window. What a lovely view. Both inside _and_ out.

The blonde sighed as he pulled the ring box out of his pocket and approached the maitre de.

"Could you do me a favor?" He wondered.

"You've got it sir. How can I help?" The man wondered, politely excusing himself from a young couple.

"I'm sorry to intrude." Soubi informed them. "I've got something I need you to do with the cake my boyfriend ordered."

000

After actually using the bathroom, Soubi walked out just in time to see a rather large group of people that had entered the restaurant together. The green haired Kio spotted him first and waved.

"Well? Did you ask yet?" He wondered, bouncing on his toes.

"No, not yet." Soubi denied.

The others groaned.

"Seriously, Soubi?" Natsuo wondered. "You're not chickening out, are you? I hope we didn't come all this way for nothing."

Osamu slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" The earless Zero complained.

"Be nice." She ordered. "He's nervous, chill."

They barely knew one another. But still, when Ritsuka first introduced them and then left them alone to take a phone call from the Academy about work, she'd threatened to castrate him if he ever hurt Ritsuka again like he did when he left. They'd been on good terms since then, and she was convinced he wouldn't hurt him.

Yoji rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of Natsuo's head. "That didn't even hurt and you know it." He scoffed.

They had been born without pain receptors. Whether she had hit him hard or not, he didn't feel pain either way.

"Can't you guys have even a little bit of manners for one day?" Yayoi wondered, adjusting his glasses. "It's a big deal here."

The twins glared.

"Behave." Soubi ordered. "It's in his dessert."

The maitre de nodded and gave him a thumbs up sign.

"How cliché." Yoji commented.

"I'm sure Ritsuka-kun will love it, Soubi-san." Yuiko smiled gently.

She'd come a long way from being the shy, timid victim of school bullying that she had been the day Ritsuka met her. She'd been no more than a mindless puppet, following the suggestion of her former friends and asking Ritsuka all kinds of intrusive questions. It wasn't until he called her a fool for allowing them to use her and she apologized for offending him on a different manner that they'd actually started to become friends. Now she was no her way to becoming a kindergarten sensei.

"Your dessert will be out in a few minutes." The maitre de informed. "You might want to get back to your table. It's been a while."

Soubi sighed in defeat. "Wish me luck."

"You'll be fine." Akira stated. "I know it's nerve wracking, but just remember; you know he's going to say yes."

Soubi nodded, thankful for the man's advice. He went back to the table to find Ritsuka glancing at his watch.

"I'm sorry about that." Soubi informed. "I ran into a professor from my first year at Ato here and he doesn't know how to stop talking."

"It's alright." Ritsuka nodded, smiling. "Just glad you're back."

"As am I." Soubi winked.

Ritsuka laughed. "Really, Soubi, thank you for all of this. It means a lot to me."

Soubi felt his heart swell with pride. "It was my pleasure." He leaned over to kiss the tip of the boy's nose.

Ritsuka flushed, batting him away.

"Your desserts." The waitress placed a piece of cake in front of each of them.

"Arigato." Ritsuka offered.

"Looks delicious." Soubi offered.

The woman nodded and scurried off to complete more orders.

"Dig in."

They both reached for their forks at the same time, making Ritsuka giggle. Soubi didn't bother to put any cake in his mouth as he watched Ritsuka bite down on what was on his fork and pause.

"S-sorry…something crusty…"

He reached into his mouth and pulled out the cake covered engagement ring.

"Um…what…?" He wondered. "Uh…I think I got someone else's dessert."

"No, wait." Soubi objected as Ritsuka looked for a waiter or waitress to come over.

"What?" Ritsuka wondered.

Soubi handed him the box. "It goes in here."

"What…?"

"Look inside it."

The younger turned the ring over to see _No Longer Are We_ _Loveless_ etched in calligraphy. He blinked, looking up at Soubi in mild confusion.

"I…I don't understand…" Ritsuka offered flushing. "For me…?"

"Hai."

"It's not our anniversary, though…I mean of getting together anyway…why would you buy me a _ring_?"

Soubi flushed. "Well…erm…that is…I…marry…me…?"

Ritsuka felt his mouth go dry. It felt as if the entire restaurant was staring at them, but he knew that wasn't the case. The area around them was pretty much empty.

"W-What did you say…?" He asked.

Soubi got out of his chair and, with shaking knees, made his way to Ritsuka's side. "I'm not good with words, ironically." He informed. "But…um…you know how I feel and I know how you feel and…well…you did mention once or twice that you'd thought about our w-wedding, and…um…"

Ritsuka swallowed hard. "S-Soubi…I…I can't accept this…this must have cost a fortune! Why would you spend that kind of money on me?"

"Because I love you." Soubi replied. "You and I both know that money is no object where we're concerned."

"Well, yeah, but I…" Ritsuka let out a nervous laugh. "I mean, y-yes, I'll marry you, I just can't accept a ring this expensive…"

"Ritsuka?"

"Hai?"

"Be quiet." Soubi knelt on one knee and pulled the ravenette into a kiss.

Ritsuka squeaked and then moaned as he relaxed into Soubi's arms. Soubi pulled away.

"Ritsuka..I love you more than anything…will you take my last name…?"

Ritsuka grinned, laughing to fight back the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Of course I will." He replied. "You had to have known I'd never say no to that. I love you, Soubi, more than you'll ever know…" He nuzzled into the crook of the blonde's exposed neck. "You realize what you're asking, right?"

"I do." Soubi nodded.

"And you're okay with asking me? You're certain?"

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life, Ritsuka, other than the fact that I've been in love with you since the first day I met you." Soubi smiled gently. "Seimei may have ordered me to find you and to love you, but my heart chose to do so. You're…you're the best thing to ever happen to me, and that year and a half I spent away from you killed me inside. I can't imagine my life without you. Never in a million years did I think I'd be in this position, living a life like this. But thanks to you…" Soubi blushed, smiling at the younger man. "I love you." He leaned back and took one of Ritsuka's hand in his, the other he used to take the ring and dip it in the sake to clean it. "Aoyagi Ritsuka, will you marry me?" He offered up the ring.

"Yes, you baka, of course!" Ritsuka flung his arms around Soubi's neck, kissing him on the cheek. "I thought you'd never ask me…"

Soubi laughed, standing and pulling Ritsuka with him. He picked the ravenette of off the chair and spun him around.

"S-Soubi!" Ritsuka laughed.

"Sukidayo."

"Sukidayo."

When Soubi pulled him into a kiss, he heard the cheers erupting around them. Ritsuka pulled from the kiss to look around in confusion at all their friends standing around. He blushed.

"Um…hi…" he greeted.

The others laughed.

"So he said yes?" Akira laughed.

"I said yes, Akira." Ritsuka replied, shaking his hand.

"Can I see the ring? Yuiko asked, bouncing on her toes as her little pink tail twitched.

"Oh, right." Soubi took Ritsuka's left hand and slipped the ring onto it. "I almost forgot."

"Baka."

Laughter filled the air as people in the nearby vicinity clapped.

"Hey." Osamu greeted, holding up her camera. "Wanna make a memory?"

000

Later that night, Ritsuka howled with laughter as Soubi carried him through their apartment door.

"Soubi, you're supposed to be saving this for after the wedding, you fool!" He laughed.

"I can't help myself." Soubi kissed the tip of his nose. "You're adorable."

"And you've had too much sake." Ritsuka pulled him in and kissed him.

The blonde moaned as he felt the younger male's wet tongue on his bottom lip.

"Hey! Save it for the bedroom after we leave!" Natsuo ordered, shielding his one eye.

"Yeah, come on, you two! Disgusting!" Yoji complained, mimicking his brother.

"Oh zip it!" Kio ordered, slapping them on the back of the heads at the same time.

Neither complained of pain as they rubbed the injured areas.

"Bakas." Osamu complained. "Behave, would you? Champagne, Soubi?"

"Kitchen." Soubi nodded, setting Ritsuka down on the couch.

"I can't believe you agreed to let us all come over for booze." Kio offered, flopping down next to Ritsuka as Soubi helped Osamu get the liquor.

"Why not?" Ritsuka wondered. "You're my friends."

"Well, _yeah_ but you just got engaged. Shouldn't you two be…you know…celebrating?" He wiggled an eyebrow.

Ritsuka laughed gently shoving him before loosening his tie. "Soubi will have plenty of time to make me scream his name to the heavens repeatedly after the wedding, and after you leave. I'd hate to turn everyone away when everyone came from so far. Except you and Akira; you guys are close by."

Kio laughed, blushing a little at the mention of his best friend and his fiancé having sex.

"When did you get so bold, Rit-chan?" He wondered.

Ritsuka shrugged and winked. "It's just the effect Soubi has on me, I guess."

000

It was around four in the morning when everyone finally either went home or passed out in Soubi and Ritsuka's living room. Yuiko had bene the first to leave, saying something about her boyfriend and an early morning class. Ritsuka had seen Yayoi visibly deflate for a few seconds before perking back up. For someone who had bene fawning over Yuiko for as long as Ritsuka knew them and then some, he sure got over her being with someone quickly. Maybe he had his eyes on someone else as well. Yoji and Natsuo were curled up rather suggestively together on the couch. Without the ability to know they were drunk, they had quickly become too trashed to sit up, let alone walk. Kio and Akira left last with Yayoi, having offered him a ride to the train station so he could get back to Osaka before his eight AM video game design class. Osamu was crashed in their guest bedroom, snoring loudly and taking up the entire bed. The tired fiancés dragged themselves into bed, changed into pajamas, and were ninety-five percent asleep before their bodies even made contact with the bed. Ritsuka curled himself up under Soubi's arm, laying his head on his chest. Soubi's fingers gently threaded his ebony locks as they lay there in comfortable silence.

"I still can't believe you proposed to me." Ritsuka offered, eyeing the ring on his finger.

"I still can't believe you thought I never would." Soubi kissed his temple.

"I know you're not big on settling down, Soubi. I mean, it's a miracle we got as far as we have, really. You're not one for being tied down."

"Hey, now, I never said _that_." Soubi winked.

"B-Baka…save the kinky shit for the honeymoon."

The blonde couldn't help but laugh. "I might have to take you up on that, you know."

Ritsuka smirked, still not looking at his fiancé. "I'm counting on it."

Soubi chuckled, pulling the younger's waist closer for a hug. "Well, someone's in the mood."

"We can't with the other around, and I'm too exhausted."

"We've done it before with Yoji and Natsuo in the house." Soubi reminded him. "I just cast a silencing spell."

Ritsuka laughed. "Well, Mister Agatsuma, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. You see, someone invited my friends up to join us in a private, special occasion and didn't have the heart to kick them out until they left at almost four AM."

"Well then, future Mister Agatsuma, I'm afraid we'll have to celebrate more than once tomorrow to make up for it."

Ritsuka rolled over until he was on top of the blonde, straddling his hips. "Sukidayo." He informed.

"Sukidayo."

They kissed and when they separated just as Soubi was about to deepen the kiss, Ritsuka wiggled his way to the side and curled up against him again.

"Future Mister Agatsuma…" Ritsuka chuckled. "I think I like the sound of that."

"I do as well." Soubi chuckled. "But you know what I like the sound of even more?"

"What?"

"Mister Agatsuma Ritsuka."

The younger shivered as a tingle crawled down his spine.

"You know what, Soubi?"

"What?"

"I think I like the sound of that more, too."


End file.
